Apocalyptic End
by HeroInTraining
Summary: A villain worse than evil has finally found a way to beat down the heroes of Earth. What will they do when he destroys every last glimmer of hope the planet has of survival? How will they live through this hell on Earth? Right now rated for violence/language, rating will most likely go up.
1. Paris

I don't own any of the characters in this story except for those you've never heard of before. Same thing with any recognizable plot references. Please rate and review, as it is my first story and I need all the help I can get. I apologize in advance because most of these heroes are females. I created them while playing Barbies with my sister, so what do you expect?

Apocalyptic End

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" a pretty young woman exclaimed when she stepped out of the carriage. Her husband finished helping her exit the carriage and turned around to see the wonderful sight. The couple first noticed the thousands of lanterns hanging down from arches casting majestic beams of soft light on the party below. Many people stood in small groups chatting. The Eiffel Tower did indeed look beautiful against a multi-colored sunset.

"Indeed it does, Jan," responded the man in a formal suit, looking like it belonged in the 1600's. His name is Hank Pym, and his wife's is Janet. "Look who decided to come," he added.

A gorgeous teenager ran up to the young couple from a carriage separated by several horses. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pym. Fancy meeting you here. I love your dress!" both Janet and Kate Bishop Barton said at the same time. Kate wore a strapless pink shimmerey mini-dress that clung to her perfect figure and silver accessories. White high heels and a fancy bun added a few inches to her height.

On the other hand, Janet had on a dress of her design. Dark blue velvet and a silver bow draped elegantly over her body. "Are your parents nearby?" Janet asked, not noticing a slightly older couple trying to catch up with their 16 year old daughter.

"Aww. Hawkeye Jr and Hawkeye Sr," Hank snickered.

Hawkeye Sr scowled at his fellow Avengers' remark. Not for the first time he regretted allowing his daughter to adopt his codename. "How do we know your kid won't become Yellowjacket II or Wasp II someday?" Clint shot back.

Hank turned away, disgusted with his teammate's lack of proper etiquette at such a formal gathering. "Come on, Jan." He urged his wife to stop speaking with Mockingbird and to do what she does best-have a good time. "There are hundreds of people waiting to talk with you. No sense keeping them waiting." He took her arm, leading her away from the Barton family.

As Janet walked around looking for acquaintances, she noticed some fellow heroes milling around. She spotted other Avengers such as Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Captain America with his daughter American Dream, and Thor Girl. Some X-Men such as Storm, Energy Drainer, and Persuasioner also showed up, supporting her in this world-wide competition. "Oh, look, there's Tony!" Janet switched places with Hank and led him to the spot she had sighted Tony Stark. "Tony!" she called out, hoping to attract his attention. Glancing around, she spotted him exchanging words with Captain America. American Dream must have run off to find Kate, her best friend. "Tony!" she tried one last time. Moving as fast as her stomach allowed, she weaved between clusters of people.

Hearing her cries, he ceased talking and smiled at her. "Hey, Jan," Tony greeted her warm-heartedly. He was pleased she has risked giving birth away from home to attend the ceremony. These awards happened only once every five years or so. Even being considered for entry is a big deal. Tony had made sure her name was put on the list thanks to a few calls to the right people. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine, Tony. You know I wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, it would be fantastic if the baby is born in France. Thanks for getting my name on the list," Janet responded.

"Jan, you deserve it. You've worked hard to make a name for yourself. No need to thank me."

Janet blushed, adding a rosy pink color to her already glowing face. Even though what he said was true, she still felt embarrassed whenever someone brought it up. True, the show would boost her popularity and reel in the extra business needed to replenish her accounts.

During the past month or so, Hank forbid her to go out as the Wasp at all, which meant whenever she was not at work, she was at home or shopping. During the first few months, before her stomach swelled noticeably, Janet was able to accomplish normal activities. When she could no longer fit in her original costume, which consisted of black boots, black leggings with a yellow stripe, and a black and yellow strapless top that exposed her midriff, she switched to a more appropriate assemble. The new black and yellow striped mini dress, knee-high black boots, and yellow head antenna fit much more comfortably. "Now, I just hope the baby will be okay once it's born," Janet suddenly blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Tony inquired, sounding equally worried and curious. Up to now, Janet appeared to have no problems with her pregnancy, as far as he knew.

"I've been using my powers until a little over a month ago," Janet explained. Not allowed to go out as the Wasp was driving her crazy. She could not sneak out of the house without being caught by Hank, and he would know if she did it in another town, as it would probably be on the news. All the stress was making her continuously sick, and that made Hank even more over-protective of her. No matter how bad she felt, she always tried to put on the costume and stop a robbery or prevent a theft. Hank always tried to stop her, but she never listened and told him to resume fiddling with his science equipment. Tests taken later on helped prove Hank's point: the more she used her powers, the higher the risk of something happening to their unborn child. He finally convinced her to stop doing heroics and to put all her limited energy into their major source of income-Janet's store, Insect Fashions. People were thrilled with the sudden increase of new designs, but she quickly grew bored with her long mundane days at the shop. She yearned to go out as an Avenger again.

"Did Hank give you the worst case scenario again?" he guessed. Hank was prone to sharing the worst thing that could happen.

"Yes, he said the baby could have a weak heart or disfigured limbs, even though the baby shrinks when I do. He has me terrified," Janet answered.

While Janet expressed her concerns with Tony, American Dream skipped around the tables covered with fancy snow white table clothes, cups of sparkling water and red wine, and elegant French pastries. Her father let her wander around alone, knowing she was certainly capable enough to defend herself. Right when she decided to start a search for Kate, a hand lightly punched her in the arm. She turned around, but did not expect to see her best friend beaming with happiness ready to tackle her. "Kate!" she cried out in delight. "There you are! I almost didn't recognize you without your wig."

"How come I doubt that?" Kate scoffed. Kate knew she looked different in her black shoes, black skintight pants, black long-sleeved belly shirt, black sunglasses, and black wig. That was why she wore them: her pure blond hair and happy-go-lucky personality carried over to her Hawkeye persona. If the most popular person in school and the Young Avenger Hawkeye were the same person, anyone who fought the Barton family would try to capture her. Since belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D., both Kate's mother and father had made many enemies; most would be all too happy to harm her. "Sharon, I only found you so I can tell you the show is about to begin," Kate informed Sharon. While strolling near the stage, she had overheard some workers calling out to each other.

"If we want good seats, we should claim them now," Sharon offered.

"Yeah, come on. I saw some empty tables near the front. They're right behind the tables reserved for participants and their families," agreed Kate. Sharon took off, swerving between tables and clusters of people. She noticed Kate trying to catch up, carefully maneuvering the crowd, taking care not to step on anybody's feet. "We should tell Mrs. Pym so she can find a seat," Kate added as an afterthought. They both took off into the crowd, keeping an eye out for their parents as well as the Pym's.

Janet Pym had finished talking with Tony and moved on to a different posse of giggling women including Kate's mother, Mockingbird. The friends stood in a semi-circle laughing at a story somebody had just shared. They stopped their laughter immediately when Kate and Sharon found them near the center. "Hello, girls," she said with a faint smile. Cap's Kooky Quartet stories never became old, and Mockingbird had no shortage of them, as her husband Hawkeye, as well as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, were the members. Their blunders really were quite funny.

"Mom, the show is about to begin," Sharon informed the adults. She heard Kate tell her mother as well.

"Jan, you should find a seat. Kate can help me find Clint," Mockingbird told Janet. She took hold of Kate's hand and disappeared into the crowd.

The other women dispersed, trying to locate their friends and family. No one noticed one woman who, instead of finding friends, reached into her beaded handbag and retrieved an expensive cell phone. As she walked away from the mobs of guests rushing towards the tables, she punched in a number where, on any other phone, would come up as unlisted. "Erika, in about 20 minutes, send in the troops," she muttered into the phone mysteriously. Stalking the crowd from behind, she checked to make sure the other three women in cahoots with her did the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the La Mode Awards will be starting in just a few seconds. Please find a seat before the show begins," the host's voice boomed out to the opposite side of the Eiffel Tower. He briefly walked offstage, giving the spectators time to find a seat. When everybody had one, the host stepped onstage again to start the ceremony. "Let the awards commence!" the host called out to the guests.

The crowd cheered, Janet included. They organized it in alphabetical order, so since she was registered as Janet Van Dyne, she would be one of the last contestants to display their creation. As she patiently waited her turn, she noticed some of the other designs were very creative. Holding on to her confidence, she relaxed and enjoyed the competition. Finally her name was called. She made her way through the crowd, her model Millie trailing close behind. Millie already had on her make-up, just like all the other models. Each contestant gave a short oration while the model changed into the clothing. Each speech lasted about five minutes and gave a little history of the designer. Janet gave hers, then watched Millie parade down the runway wearing a cross between both her costumes.

While Janet gave her speech, Hawkeye left for the bathroom. Upon her return, she noticed a woman yank off her curled brunette tresses and undo the ribbon holding her hair in a neat bun. When she shook her head, the glasses perched on her nose fell to the floor as her hair spread out framing her stunning face. Under the emerald green contacts unique purple eyes shone brightly with wild excitement. _Please don't tell me that's Plantress, _Kate thought. But when the woman tore off her ice blue bikini top and black mini skirt and made plants grow to replace them, it confirmed Kate's fears. This woman was, indeed, the dreaded villain Plantress. Kate ran back to her table before she was spotted by the most wanted person in France.

While giving one last curtsy, Janet spied something odd occurring around the perimeter. Several people began removing their clothing, revealing costumes underneath. Janet exited the stage, hoping to investigate further. The host announced the next participant, so she decided this would be a good time to go. Hank would think she was just using the restroom. All her friends whispered, "Good job, Jan," as she walked past. Nodding to each person, she hurried to the side where the villain Nightmare stood keeping watch. Janet shrunk and hovered above Nightmare's head.

"Come on, what's taking so long?" Nightmare asked herself. She bounced up and down. Unlike Plantress, she wanted to get the attack over with. "Finally! Let's get this party started!" she cried out happily. Nightmare ran off to join the troops, just enough to disrupt the gathering.

Janet sped off towards Hank, feeling a sense of freedom at being able to fly. She had not realized how much she missed flying until now. Not caring about the staring citizens, she told Hank about what she had witnessed. Before she could finish warning her husband, vines began snaking under tables and over people's feet. Alarmed shouts broke out. The heroes took action, escorting civilians and defending themselves. _What's happening?_ Janet wondered before a prickly rose stem squeezed her airway shut.


	2. Antartica

Two animals raced ahead of the gifted humans. Neck in neck, the lion and the bear sped up, trying to beat the other to their goal: a humongous fire pit. Those who were able to keep up tried to stay close to the twins while those without super-speed stayed within eyesight.

"Blackbear, King of the Jungle, wait up!" Translator's voice carried over the wind. Two roars answered her. "Fine, finish your race," Translator called back. The ability to speak to animals as well as any existing language proves useful yet again. "They're racing," she explained to fellow heroes Havok, Golden Beam, Ice Storm, Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Dr. Future, and Crystal.

"Ahh," the heroes nodded in agreement. The Genoshi twins competed over everything, from who could rob the most banks to who could beat the other to Magneto's place. Sometimes fights broke out, fights involving one trying to maul the other. Thankfully someone almost always intervened. _Except that one time Sasha gave Phoebe a concussion, _Ursa remembered. Her happiness turned to annoyance when she recalled Blackbear did not have to wear a disguise. King of the Jungle promised to make sure her villainous twin behaved. Ursa however had to wear her long brown hair in a high ponytail and heavy make-up.

A triumphant roar marked the end of the race. Sasha switched from a lion to a young adult and smiled at Phoebe. "Beat you yet again. You seem to be losing your skill," Sasha smirked. Angered, Blackbear leaped on Sasha before she could switch to a lion. They tumbled to the ground rolling around in the snow attempting to bite each other's heads off.

"Break it up, you two," Havok reprimanded them. He grasped King of the Jungle's throat lightly and separated them. Blue Beetle held Blackbear in place.

"Someone needs to work on their anger management issues," Jamie chided Phoebe. Phoebe transformed into a human and glared at the armor covered teen. Her gray eyes peered into Jamie's green ones.

"Can we please spend a night without someone trying to kill their sibling?" Havok wondered. Before they could answer, he was distracted by Crystal's daughter Luna who was fascinated with the fire pit and the tent set up to protect the food. Luna had never been in a place like this before. Her excited cries made the adults smile.

Finally the rest showed up, out of breath. "I can't believe you ditched us," Ice Storm panted. She leaned against the tent, waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal.

"I'll start the fire," Golden Beam suggested. Her hand glowed as she blasted the pile of sticks with golden energy that looked suspiciously like Wasp's. The wood caught fire and erupted into a cozy blaze.

"The s'mores items are inside," Black Canary instructed the others. She held open a tent flap letting everybody else go first.

The adults laughed, told stories, and sang campfire songs. After a while Golden Beam and a few others started the long trek back to the temporary airport for a bathroom break. When they returned, a completely different scene greeted them. Signs of a fight were obvious everywhere. Corners of the tent had caught fire and burned brightly. "What happened?" whispered Translator. Nobody could be seen for miles around.

Suddenly Angel flew overhead, casting his winged shadow on the destruction below. "You missed a lot," he informed them.

"What happened?" Icegirl wanted to know. She stared in horror at the blazing tent and the snow splattered with blood.

Angel looked just as horrified as Icegirl. "Right after you guys left Ursa made a weird gesture. We didn't know it was a signal. When she did Sabertooth brought out several helmets and tried to shove them on King of the Jungle and Blue Beetle. Then Magneto tried impaling Dr. Future and Havok. Havok's the reason why there's fire everywhere."

"Why would they only try to brainwash heroes?" Crystal thought out loud. Then she had a revelation. "Darkseid," she muttered.


	3. The Land Once Forgotton

"So, y'all ready to party?" Mariposa attempted to start a conversation.

"Of course!" a rather suspicious looking fairy chirped. Her wings appeared artificial and her face was drawn in a tight grin.

"When was the last time we had a get-together as big as this one?" the flower-speckled mermaid Rose offered from her perch on the edge of the pool.

"The last time I attended a ball was the birth of Angela's firstborn," mumbled Pink Rose, sounding miserable. "Only rarely has someone invited me to their celebrations."

Only some of the creatures looked shocked by her words. Most knew her parents hated her decisions, especially the one to run off to Earth. Some had met her brother Daniel and sister-in-law Angela, and while they were reputable, they realized no one could take the place of her parents. "Don't fret, Penny," Nori, the best female warrior in the Mediterranean Sea, comforted her acquaintance. She placed her hand on the pink fairy's shoulder.

"Many thanks," Penny whispered, truly thankful to Nori's attempts at cheering her up. Her mood was uplifted when they arrived at their destination.

Mystical sparkles hovered around the luminescent trees and drifted over the ocean glowing in the sunset. Mermaids sat as close to shore as they could while fairies either chatted with them or chased each other around the cove. A slight breeze kept the air comfortably cool.

A slightly humanoid fairy was the first to notice their arrival. Her large pink and gold wings fluttered every minute or so, causing the sand behind her to dance in the wind. The sun made her translucent skin sparkle. Blond hair streaked with pink and purple framed her beautiful face, partially covering the butterfly tattoo on her cheek. A large butterfly jewel rested just above her chest. Connected to the jewel was a sparkly pink top that exposed her abdomen. "Look, there's the last group!" she exclaimed, brushing the sand off her short pink skirt while rising.

Rose was the first one out, flanked by Nori, Mazi, Ariel, and the others. The mermaids dove into the water, eager to escape the small pool to which they were confined. The fairies took their time, slowly flying out of the plane. As soon as the last creature exited the aircraft it left to find a place to land. They joined the party, socializing with their friends.

Pink Rose flew above the water, trying to stay away from the gem-encrusted mermaid Mazi. Giggling, Mazi extended her arm and gave Penny's leg a slight tap. They switched places, continuing their game. When they grew weary, they returned to shore and plopped down on the warm yellow sand. They told anecdotes and cracked jokes with the other supernaturals. The hours passed by quickly, the fiery yellow sun morphing to a dull orange as it sank into the horizon. Harsh light faded into darkness.

Several hours after the sun set, a bright green light flashed across the night sky. "Look, there's Aridessa!" Free called out, her wings casting a faint gold glow onto the trees.

"Aridessa, you're a little late, but you can still join the party," said Breeana as the green fairy landed on the beach.

"I would love to, but we're needed on Earth," she explained. The glow around her dimmed, since there was some light provided by a roaring fire. She still shone as she stepped closer to the blaze for warmth. "At the other galas soldiers struck, capturing everybody they could. The rest were forced to go on the run. Currently the number is unknown, but S.H.I.E.L.D. believes every hero that attended has fled. Colonel Fury wished me to warn you, because this gathering is likely to be attacked."

"Are you certain?" Elaina questioned, her wings pressed against her shoulders.

"Yes," Aridessa answered grimly. Her face morphed from determined to anger to expressionless. "I witnessed it myself. Plantress led the assault on Paris. Already, Persuasioner was captured and Wasp was about to be. Things are quickly deteriorating."

At the depressing news, Rose and Nori shimmied themselves out of the shallow water. Before swimming off, Rose called over her shoulder, "We need to go home. It's safe to say Tuan is a target, so we're needed. Good luck." Rose hurried away to find her sister, who had slipped beneath the waves.

"Us mermaids are useless on land, so we should go to our homes," Mazi stated, bringing the group's attention back to the problem at hand.

"Agreed." Ariel led the others into the depths of the ocean, telling them who should go where.

The fairies stared at the spot where Ariel and company disappeared. Nobody dared move, terrified that if they did, something dreadful would happen. _How can this be? _Millie thought. _Aridessa doesn't lie, and some of our fellow heroes have been reported missing. Please, don't let it be who I think it is. _

Before Millie could voice her suspicions, Penny suggested, "If we can be considered a target, we should investigate." At the other's nods of approval, she continued, "We should separate. Free will take one group by land, Azora's by air, and Elaina can resume lookout at the rendezvous point. Once you have scrutinized the entire island let Elaina know mentally. We'll gather then and decide our next actions."

Sensing she was finished, Free collected her group and began hiking through the thick forest. Being at the front of the pack felt familiar until she recalled she was the equivalent of a five-star general. Leading troops into battle was part of her job description. However, Butterfly was used to her men obeying her every command, not a bunch of apprehensive fairies that went solo most of the time. At any moment they might refuse to continue, their fear controlling their bravery.

Similar thoughts were racing through Azora's mind. One of the seven Guardians, Azora had granted Mariposa her heightened abilities. She also had scoured the realms in search of remaining OMACs with other powerful beings. During that time the fairies prove their worth, but fear twisted your mind, making you do things you normally would not. It was her job to watch over the others. _Especially Corel,_ Azora remembered.

Corel, a fairy who had never been heard of before, was first spotted on the plane. No one knew of her existence, and everything about her seemed suspicious. She provided no credidentials whatsoever. Azora had her doubts, but she decided against sharing them. _No need to make the others more reluctant, _she thought.

When the moon's bright glow began to dim, the fairies gathered at the rendezvous point. Free and Azora reported their findings: some singed trees and trampled grass. After some debate, Butterfly led them towards a clearing in the center of the island. They had waited to explore the clearing because the odds of something being there were high. Butterfly was trained in the acts of war, so she was their greatest asset and their leader.

"Halt," Free whispered several moments later. They had traversed about a mile, and there had been nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual chirping birds, buzzing insects, and chattering wild animals. Something in the environment had changed out of the blue. Only Free had noticed with her heightened senses. "Something's…different…"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sunburst scoffed. Normally she was not so arrogant, but her nerves were stretched to the limit. She took a hesitant step forward. Suddenly, a bright ball of energy shot through the air. It seemed to move in slow motion until it finally connected with Sunburst's chest. The orange fairy crumpled to the ground.

Some uttered quiet gasps or let tears fall down their faces. All were thinking the same thing. They had had their first casualty.


	4. Los Angeles

"Dazzler! Shock Wave! Dark Force!" the crowd chanted. Their cheers mixed with faint sounds of static and vendors selling their goods. Frisbees and volleyballs flew through the air. Teenagers ran around screaming, relishing the lack of parental authority. Altogether, the large concert arena was a scene of pure chaos.

"Arcline, how many people are out there?" Jubilee asked; worry slowly creeping into her clear voice.

The world-known performer stuck her head around the thick curtain. Her eyes traveled around the arena, resting on a group of X-Men for a few seconds. She still did not regret her decision of leaving Magneto's Brotherhood and joining the X-Men. "Honestly, half of California," Kyera replied, closing the heavy black screen. "Actually I saw some of our own. Shadowcat, Rogue, Riptide, Psylocke, Contact, and Karma. Karma was with Reality."

Jubilee looked relieved to hear her friends had come. "Thanks, Kyera," she said. She still felt nervous, but some of the butterflies in her stomach disappeared. _Why do I still feel like something's wrong? _she thought as she walked away to the makeup department.

_It seems like some of the attendee's auras are…different,_ Miss Martian contemplated. Ever since her arrival earlier that afternoon certain people's minds had been unreadable. Batman requested that she scan everyone, since he uncovered a possible conspiracy. So far no anomalies were detected. _Well, Flash and Aquawoman can help solve any problems,_ she smiled. Elongated Man, Mermaid Life, and Supergirl would also assist.

Backstage, the performers waited for the announcer to call them onstage. Just as Screamer opened her lips to speak, the announcer shouted into the microphone, "Thanks for waiting. To start the show: the young, the talented, the incredible Firework!"

Taking her cue, Jubilee raced onstage. With the mic pressed against her lips, she said, "Hey there, fellow music lovers. Here's a song I love, and you do too!" Jubilee began belting out the lyrics to her biggest hit, "A Thousand Stars." From the moment the music arose the crowd knew what song she chose to sing first.

_And when we climbed up to the roof_

_To gaze at a thousand stars_

_We would talk about life_

_How far away we are_

Reality smiled as she sang, since she knew the composition was based on her. Most of it was metaphorical, but Jubilee drew inspiration from "The Incident." Several years ago Doctor Doom kidnapped Nikki and implanted super-human's powers into her body. After Doom brought her back from the dead he forced Nikki to attack her fellow heroes. Though she would turn 15 in December, and the assault occurred shortly before her 13 birthday, her brother and team leader demanded that she received counseling with special doctors. Some of which belonged to the X-Men. Over time friendships formed.

Bouncing around the stage following no specific choreography, Jubilee sang her heart out. As the final beat of "Mysterious" ended, she bent down on one knee, and with her head lowered, she shot a ball of fireworks into the air. The curtain shut a minute after the lights faded.

"Good job, Jubes!" Riptide shouted. She stood in front of the stage with her friends. Since the concert had been sold out for months, it was being televised, but some of the superhero population attended. _I'm glad I came back in time for this. Professor Ribbons kept in touch with me, but if the wind currents hadn't been so good, I'd still be in Switzerland,_ Lani thought gratefully.

"Now for the number one band in America: Shock Wave!"

Arcline raced onstage with the rest of her band, pumping up the already elated crowd. She paused for a minute, taking in the shouts of enthusiasm. Without any warning, she lifted the mic out of its stand as her drummer hit a steady beat. For a brief time after their first success, "Give Me a Microphone," Arcline tugged an electric guitar over her red coat. This gave a signal that "Electricity" was about to begin.

_Every nerve like a live wire_

_Like everything is on fire_

_Take me away my royal sire_

_Make me electricity!_

Sounds of the guitar followed them offstage.

"That was a memorable performance," the announcer said for the TV's benefit. "It's easy to see why Shock Wave is number one. Up next is the world-known disco girl, the Woman of Light, the amazing Dazzler!"

Vapor screamed her head off as Alison Blaire moonwalked into sight, singing the first words to "Sparks." The noise was so deafening that only her mother could hear.

_Sparks revitalize me  
>just like the sea.<br>Sparks have saved me more than once.  
>Just please let the revival commence.<em>

"Didn't I tell you that Dazzler would be here?" She-Hulk asked her daughter.

Kelly paused just long enough to answer. "Sorry, mommy, but you're always busy. Nana and Aunt Betty said I could watch it on TV."

"I told Nana and Aunt Betty to lie. This is to make up for me not being home."

"Thank you, mommy!"

Jennifer smiled as Vapor patted her head. Her cousin Bruce and his girlfriend Betty cared for her daughter when they could, but since Betty had to deal with the frequent appearances of the Hulk, Jennifer resorted to having her mother look after Kelly. She was rarely at home, but for today she closed her law firm. Clothing her daughter in a new dress and brushing her blond hair into pigtails helped.

"Good night, America!" Dazzler cried. One last extravagant lightshow covered her departure.

For another couple hours other popular singers performed. Those who remained backstage cheered the others on. When everybody finished, all the singers rose onstage on a platform. "Superheroes," perhaps one of the best songs ever produced, was their finale. During one of the highest notes, Screamer suddenly stopped.

"Oh. My. God." On the outskirts of the arena, a fairly large group of people wearing medieval helmets began demolishing the food and souvenir stands. The worst part? They were led by H2O.


	5. Africa

A bright green light stood out against the cloudy sky. It hovered for a moment before gently lowering to the ground. The harsh light dimmed, revealing a striking young woman wearing a Green Lantern uniform and a thin crossed strap around her eyes. Pure blond hair tumbled over her mask and past her shoulders. Kind golden eyes peaked out, slightly wrinkled by her ear-to-ear smile. She knelt down and let the young children run into her arms. "How are you, young ones?" she asked.

"Green Lantern!" they cried, squeezing her as hard as they could.

Still beaming, Xon Zera dished out hugs and compliments. In fact, it was Xon who suggested that the greatest Green Lanterns visit each other's home worlds. Since everybody knew she would someday become as great as Hal Jordan, they swapped worlds. Xon took a liking to the children in poorer countries. Before the play for the adults would begin, she would watch the first dance of the children's program.

"Hey, look who's here!" A young adult appeared from nowhere. She was dressed in a red and white leotard. A red horizontal stripe hid her facial features and she clutched matching batons.

"Melody, how nice to see you!" Xon exclaimed. She hugged the small, petite woman.

"Lantern, there's been a change in plans. The play starts in 20 minutes," Melody reported. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Xon flew to the other stage several miles away.

Baton raced backstage to remove her costume. Meanwhile, Mary Marvel shot over the Atlantic, her daughter Topaz tight against her chest. "Are you excited to see Dynamite?" she inquired, referring to her daughter's best friend.

As a response, she asked, "Are we there yet?"

"See that?" A dark shadow on the horizon slowly grew larger. With her heightened senses, Mary was able to make out shapes, but Topaz would have to wait.

"Those shapes? Are they mountains?"

"Yep. We should be there in a couple of minutes." She tried to speed up. As predicted, Mary touched down on the grassless soil. Soon after, she was flocked by grubby children. _Baton, thank you for giving these poor souls free entertainment. Turns out you do have a heart underneath all that attitude, _Mary thanked the professional dancer/Avenger.

Behind a temporary curtain, the dancers pulled off their costumes and yanked on elaborate leotards. Some put on masks while others applied make-up. Most chatted about recent battles or parties. When everybody finished, Wildcat gracefully leapt on the platform. Before long, the audience was captivated.

This continued, the dancers switching every so often. Photon, Baton, and Giant-Girl among others all took turns. Giant-Girl's limbs seemed to extend further, Photon faintly glowed white, and Baton appeared to float. Their powers made the show that much better.

After about an hour Wildcat called intermission. Topaz ran off with Triathlon and Dynamite. They were soon joined by the triplets Witchcraft, a magic user; Sleeper, controller of knock-out gases; and Hairwave, who could control her hair. The small group happily played with the other children.

Several miles away, Artemis stepped out with a bow and arrows strapped to her back. The scene took place in a thick forest. Artemis stalked forward, crouching, her emerald green cloak perfectly blending in with the backdrop. All of a sudden, a woman with a pink belly shirt and pink skirt appeared out of nowhere. A thin gold band with a small purple jewel adorned her forehead. Cosmo black hair that would normally almost reach the ground was piled in a neat bun on the nape of her neck. Her hair was so dark that it looked blue. Detailed tattoos covered her entire body. The bright cerise outfit stood out against her cobalt skin. "Prophetess, the siege has begun. My kingdom needs your wisdom," Artemis told her.

"Of course." Nightcrawler teleported them away, all the colors blending together.

The play continued as dancers poured onstage after the intermission. Performers shuffled and leaped across the stage to hit songs. Suddenly, multiple steel feathers flew out, striking hero's shoulders. Those who were hit in the neck collapsed. Dancecraze smiled from behind the curtain. "All hail Darkseid," she said wickedly.


	6. Gotham

A long white limo pulled up to Wayne Manor. Car doors opened and men and women poured out. Mother Time exited first, flanked by Goliath, Raven, Moon Knight, and Superman with his family. Dark Force, his wife Flame, and their daughter Dark Flame climbed out last. The limo drove away as the group made their way to the front door. One man rapped on the entryway, which was answered by Batgirl.

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it. Come on in," Barbra greeted them.

The small set of people followed her inside, taking in the sights. Citizens stood chatting. Ever the observant one, Dark Flame spotted the Gotham City Police Department's best detective Silvermist, the fashion icon Bellona Rae Annoka, and the king of Wakanda himself, Black Panther. _Dang, everybody's here tonight,_ Bella thought. Then she raced off to join her spotted friend Superwoman.

Outside, the Question stood guard in the shadows. She owed Batman a favor, so when he asked her to watch for signs of suspicious activity, she gladly obliged. _Hopefully nothing will happen. _Reneecrossed her fingers, praying her wishes would come true.

"Catch any murderers recently?" Songbird asked Silvermist jokingly.

Victoria let the corners of her mouth pull up a fraction of an inch. Normally she let herself feel no emotion, since she lost her only child when an enemy of the Justice League hunted down their loved ones. That one moment of lost concentration cost her son's life, so she resolved to stay totally focused. "Yes, I apprehended Mr. Freeze and Dawn, both on the same night. Not necessarily as Victoria Sleet, either," she answered.

"Glad to see someone's been keeping up with their job."

"Of course Deadpool shows up last," Emma Frost sighed when she spotted the assassin. Lady Deadpool always showed up long past the designated time, giving the term "fashionably late" a whole new meaning.

Wanda Wilson teleported in wearing a neon green mini dress. _How many years has it been since I've been in public without my costume?_ Wanda thought, honestly not knowing the answer.

Upstairs in one of the many bedrooms, Carol Danvers and Raquelle Prince, the women of the hour, waited impatiently. The ball was a fundraiser for their gymnastics team. Carol paced the room while Raquelle fidgeted with everything. Both wore red dresses, but Carol's was strapless and made of velvet, and the top of Raquelle's was streaked with sparkles. Ms. Marvel's blond hair was piled on top of her head. Raquelle's was kept in a simple braid.

Raquelle, the heir to the Wonder Woman identity, was the daughter of the original Wonder Woman and a mortal man who perished long ago. She spent most of her childhood in Themyscira, but when she discovered her love of gymnastics, she moved to America and banded with Ms. Marvel. She mostly ignored her powers, wanting to be normal. Many times her mother warned her that if she would ever perish, she would become the next Wonder Woman, but Raquelle did not care. Nothing would happen to her immortal mother, she decided, and she would be free to live her life the way she wanted to. _Besides, why would the world want a 16 year old Wonder Woman?_ she questioned. "Any day now…" she said, growing antsier. After what seemed like an eternity, Bruce Wayne called them down.

"These young ladies are the best gymnasts in America," he explained as they descended the grand staircase. "Not only that, but they are among the best of the best. Their young age makes it all the more remarkable. Maybe, if we're lucky, they'll show off some of their moves."

Carol and Raquelle gave speeches, keeping it short. They joined the party when they finished, enjoying the rare break from their double identities. A small tremor shook the building soon after. The million-dollar chandelier clanked and expensive vases wobbled.

"What was that?" Mystery wondered.

Before anybody could question further, a pale, lifeless body crashed through the floor-to-ceiling window. It rolled, finally coming to a halt at the growing crowd's feet. Upon further examination, Silvermist announced, "It's the Question. She's…dead."


	7. Loners

Audience members quieted down as the lights dimmed. Cheerful music cued the hit Broadway play _Snow Magic_. After some minor characters came on, one of the leads appeared. Veronica Cross, the seeming miracle-bringer Christmas Miracle, pranced onstage singing the opening number. The sweet sounds of her voice washed over the privileged members of New York. Not long after her older sister Jessie, secretly a host for the Angel of Death, belted out lyrics. This continued for hours.

"Thank you and goodnight," Jessie called when finished.

The cast came onstage one final time for a bow. Looking up to beam at the audience, they instead noticed a small legion silently picking their way through the crowd. "What the hell?" Veronica whispered. She exited the stage only to be thrown back a telekinetic.

o8o

It was a calm night at the X-Mansion. For once no villain decided to threaten humanity that night. Cyclops and Phoenix locked themselves in a room, Gambit and Rogue were watching a movie, and the rest who did not attend parties kept themselves occupied. Mimicry, back from her soccer championship, ended up challenging Colossus to a game of ping pong. Their playful banter made those nearby smile. In his study, Professor X was in a heated discussion with the Invisible Woman and Saturyne.

"Yes, Mrs. Richards. We have been making some progress in the missing superhuman cases."

"But what about that woman who was checking out the other dimensions? She should be here with us."

"Susan, Butterfly is…unfamiliar with Earth technology, even with all her time with the Justice Society. She was raised the way our distant ancestors were."

"Indeed, Saturyne."

"Charles, instead of finding the source, you should find the place they'll attack next."

"In fact, I have. Susan, I believe they will attack a mystical place next."

"By that do you mean-"

"The Land Once Forgotten. Fairies and mermaids are there tonight."

Before Susan or Charles could comment, a huge explosion cut off Invisible Woman's call. In fact, she barely had time to throw up a force field to protect herself. Saturyne left next. An explosion rocked the X-Mansion. Nobody was able to react when their old foe Nero entered, bullets firing and guns blazing.

"I see you're still fighting for the wrong side," he smirked.

o8o

Engines roared. Fans cheered. Maintenance crews cursed. The 2009 Grand Prix was about to begin. The person expected to win? Danika Patrick, the second person to call themselves Longshot. Her ratings and winnings rose repeatedly, so she played to win.

"3…2…1…Go!"

The race started without a hitch. Only the usual chaos found on a race track was there. Danika carefully executed the first turn. Another driver pulled ahead. She let him gain false confidence, then used her luck powers to get back in first place. This continued. Danika had just pulled over to her maintenance crew when she heard a piercing whistle. Looking up, she at first saw nothing. At once she scanned the crowd looking for heroes. Hawkgirl and Spider-Girl left their seats to find the source. More whistles followed.

o8o

Several crooks hung from a streetlamp, bound together with sticky webs. A note attached to them informed the police that it was the doing of the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Their captor was nowhere to be seen. He had long since swung back to his apartment. Currently he lounged on the roof of the apartment building, gazing at the stars. Night had fallen unusually early. He was about to climb inside and join his wife when a figure encased in shadows appeared. He squinted; white hair practically glowed in the dark. "Felecia? What do you want?" he asked.

"Why, I have a gift for you," the Black Cat purred seductively. "Come 'ere, Webslinger." When he did not come forward, Felecia leaped to him and placed a helmet over his head. "That's right. The end of the New Gods is here."

o8o

On the other side of Manhattan the great Heroes for Hire lurked outside an abandoned shopping complex. Members of the Hand were inside. "Ready?" Dr. Strange inquired.

"Let's hit it." Iron Fist barged into the complex, punching his way through the walls.

Luke Cage followed suit. "What're we lookin' for?"

"The Hand has been hired by a greater evil," Strange responded. "I believe they may have been responsible for some of the super-human disappearances."

"Less talk. More punching," Danny grunted. He took out guards quietly and efficiently.

Inside the center store, the leader ordered his men to prepare something he called "carriers." They were prepared by the time the heroes entered the room.

o8o

"Jalelou! It is time to get dressed!" an older woman shouted in Romany.

"Coming, Grandmother!" a 27-year-old woman shouted back from outside. She ran into the tipi, messy black hair bouncing, pink ribbon askew. Jalelou set the basket of firewood off to the side. Then she removed her peasants clothing and took out her one earing. Whenever someone came of age and prove themselves to the chief, they had one ear pierced with a large gold hoop. She put on a complicated dance costume. It was her dancing ability that gained her respect from the chief. That and her special talents.

Once dressed, her grandmother began tying the strings on the purple corset as tight as they would go. "Ow! Not so tight! I've been queasy and lightheaded enough," Jalelou complained.

Her grandmother, who knew much about that sort of thing, put two and two together. Grinning, she said, "You know what this means. You can finally wed Kioul!"

Jalelou's mind was wandering the whole ceremony. While she used her powers to enhance it, she kept thinking about her now future marriage. Her clan's culture dictated that a woman could not be married until she had a child with a man of her choosing. It helped keep order and proved dedication. All these things flashed through her mind. The thoughts prevented her from noticing a pair of glowing red eyes in the distance.


	8. First

First

Janet struggled to remove the vines. Thorns, sharp as spikes, prevented her from escaping. Slowly they dug into her throat, causing small trickles of blood to run down her porcelain skin. They started to suffocate her. No one noticed. The others had their own problems defending not only themselves but the partygoers as well. Making sure nobody was hurt was the top priority.

"Need a hand?" a voice inquired, popping out of nowhere. A blonde woman with pale blue eyes came out from behind Janet. Her ruffled dark pink dress surprisingly had few stains, grass and blood. Energy Drainer touched the vine; it shriveled and died.

"Thanks," Wasp smiled, laughing at Heather Hawk's word choice. She meant that literally. Janet shrunk and flew off to join the others.

Nightmare retreated to the edge of the Tower. Her work was done; she had always stayed on the sidelines, manipulating soldiers. It best suited her power set. Leading the soldiers was all Magneto asked. Not necessarily expected. He expected her to help turn the tide of the coming war with her unique abilities. She would stay under his protection until a tide-turner was needed. But if the time came, she would be out there in a heartbeat, fighting to prove she was worthy of attention. She did not realize her time would never come.

When all the civilians escaped, the heroes were free to unleash their powers to the fullest extent. Lightning bolts struck the ground courtesy of Storm. Hexes flew past from the Scarlet Witch. Flora fought against each other as Everglade fought to keep Plantress from gaining control. Teleport kept the villains from toppling the Eiffel Tower. Arrows flew past with bristling force thanks to the Hawkeyes. American Dream and Mockingbird teamed up to defeat Giganta. And the great Iron Man and Captain America did their best to keep the strange helmets most wore from being placed on the hero's heads. Captain America turned around only to see a helmet slowly lowered onto Persuasioner's head. He watched helplessly as the fingers clawing at the metal dropped.

Kayla Frost never could have guessed persuasion would not work on the merciless pink-haired woman with the helmet. No matter how many times her fingers touched Pinkie's skin, she kept knocking her senseless. Then came the helmet. Her eyes widened in fear as she fought to keep the machine off her head. Once the deed was done, her eyes widened inside with a new realization. Everything became clearer. She stood straight and glanced at the martial artist, her savior. With a nod of approval, Kayla lunged for the closest hero.

Iron Man saw the fight was hopeless. The minute his toy indicated an unknown number being called in the middle of a speech, he wondered who possessed an untraceable phone and why. He turned around, not that he regretted it. In the few seconds his head was turned, he spotted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Plus she was naked. His eyes were glued to her body, failing to recognize the bushy white hair, the unique purple eyes, the plants sprouting from her fingertips, and her sheer gorgeousness. To think he called himself smart. He should have realized the clues pointed to the woman being Plantress. He should have alerted the others so they might prepare themselves. _So many things I should have done. _Tony watched as a helmet covered Lunar Eclipse's head. He flew over, sending blasts over his shoulder, grabbing Brielle by the neck. "I'm sorry, Miss Tea," he said, firing energy at her head. She thrashed for a moment, opening a dimensional portal, and then slumped over his arm. Tony raised his speakers to full volume.

"Everyone, find someone and run!"

o8o

"What did you say?" Angel asked, turning to Crystal.

Bending down to pick up her daughter, the Inhuman reiterated, "Darkseid. I don't know how or why, but I have a hunch it's him. Who else could have complete and utter control over so many villains?"

At the very thought of such a thing, a collective shudder echoed through the small group. If Darkseid really was behind it, they knew they were doomed. Even the mighty Superman could hardly keep the god in check. If he somehow gained control over so many powerful villains they fought long and hard to keep in prison every day, and used them to capture heroes, Earth was as good as dead. The prospect of it made Golden Beam want to scream. Her reason behind returning to this time did not involve Darkseid. Apocalypse provided her with incentive to save all mutants, from Professor Xavier to Plantress. No one was too far gone for her to protect.

"What should we do?" Translator asked in a small voice. She inched closer to a fire.

Janette realized the people with her needed a leader. Angel was a close second, but the X-Men were nothing without Xavier. Her strategic mind teemed with tactics on how to figure out the problem. "We need to go back to the States. At the very least Canada. Something big is coming, and the others need our help. Let's get going."

Crystal led the way towards the plane. Luna clung to her mother in fear, sensing something was off. Angel lagged behind, surveying the damage left by the villains. The snow would take care of it soon enough. Everyone's mind traveled to what might be occurring all over the world. They knew of the signs, read the case files on the missing heroes, and studied the images left behind. None of it made any sense until this moment. Darkseid really had returned.

o8o

Butterfly recovered quickest, moving to protect Sunburst's body. Her eyes flashed. No matter her feelings on the arrogant fairy, she was still part of her group, making Free responsible for her life. If she were to die… Free shook her head. Nothing negative could be allowed, not while other's lives were on the line. She flew to the gun sticking out from a bush and bent the nozzle back. The person in hiding pulled it away, but she yanked him out and delivered a swift jab to the neck. He went slack. She dumped his body, making a signal to the rest of the group. They formed a circle around Sunburst's body, Azora taking point, Corel acting as lookout. Free forced back the trees, exposing the enemy.

Formerly hidden soldiers were now out in the open. One noted the white hot anger in the butterfly creature's eyes. Another waved his gun in the air. Corel recognized the signal and backed away from the group.

She tore the fake rainbow wings from her body. The pale pink skirt wrapped around her waist fell off. A thin leotard took its place. Her smile morphed into a menacing scowl. No more would she pretend to be the innocent fairy, playing games like a child. No more would she force back her disgust at laughing with fairies who would otherwise kill her. Now she was Sandrina, future ruler of Sector 3291, what the Green Lanterns dubbed the 26 dimension. Though her quarrel remained with the Guardian's pawns, she made do with these…pretenders. Especially that monster Azora and her lackey Mariposa. They would pay for their crimes.

Free spun around, her eyes wide. _A traitor amongst us. How could she?_ the general thought, wishing she held her sword as to keep her grounded. "How could you?" As she spoke, she fingered the tattoo on her cheek. "How dare you!" she added angrily. Butterfly lifted Sandrina off the ground, squeezing her throat. Already upset with Sunburst's life threatened, Butterfly had no qualms about killing the evil witch.

"Simple. The will of my people ordered me here. I was promised this sector, beginning with the Land Once Forgotten. You will be my first victims." Sandrina curled her fingers, feeling the sandy ground move with them. All yet to happen rested on the pawn's shoulders. She brought sand raining down upon them. "Excuse me," she continued, "as I shed your friend's blood on the sacred shores."

o8o

The young woman leading the army doubted why she let herself be so easily persuaded. Why she had even listened to the deranged lunatic in the stupid hat in the first place outdistanced her. All H2O knew was she had let herself get talked into storming a concert jam-packed with superheroes in exchange for money to feed her family while she was gone. Lisa knew it smelled fishy. However, if they won, the god he spoke so highly of would provide for those who helped him in his conquest. So Lisa signed her name in blood, her blood, and led these men into a crowded arena.

She began by flipping a souvenir cart. Her men did the same. The singers onstage, several of which she had met and one she knew all too personally, broke off mid-note. H2O lived up to her name by bringing water from nearby coolers and using the bubble to clear a path. Several hundred paces in, the bubble met resistance. A head peeked around the edge. The permanently tanned skin, long brown hair pulled into a braid, and aqua eyes identified her as the X-Man Riptide.

"You know how hard I worked to get here in time?" she asked. "I am so not missing this song because a little girl decided to crash the party!"

Of course, Lani was probably younger and a lot smaller than the barely an adult in front of her, but she said it anyway. She pushed against the ball of water, feeling the currents swirling within it. She wasn't the best person to hold back the woman in front of her. Any number of teammates were here, teammates who would take her out in one move. Arcline could knock her out with a clap of the hands. Contact could teleport her to another dimension or the middle of the desert. Illusion could trap her in a dome and be done with it. Anything was better than controlling the currents.

"Big talk from someone who used to go by Current Girl."

"That is it!" Lani swept her hands, the water eager to be free. It spilled out, soaking its former master. The teen knew H2O would never take that lying down, and began to fight.

After overcoming their shock, the performers onstage bolted for the nearest exit. Kyera rushed her band to the staircase. Dazzler jumped for the nearest hooligan while binding any nearby. Jubilee thanked the gods for making her bring along her costume. Jenny wondered how she could unleash her sonic scream without hindering civilians as well. Down below was chaos. It seemed for every superhero, there were 100 people to protect, most doing nothing to defend them. Yes, some parents joined the fray shielding their children and mates, but most just stood in place, their faces saying "Come and hit me!" Whenever a hero moved to their side, they screamed. No one knew who to trust.

Phoenix snuck behind a rack of costumes. Earlier she had created the stage name Dark Force and broadcasted low telepathic waves to everyone in the arena. They believed she was an accomplished singer. Not even the Martian Manhunter suspected she was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. She donned a leather jacket and prepared to unleash a brutal assault.

Contact sensed Phoenix's thoughts. "Nikki!" she cried to her best friend, fighting nearby. "Something's happening that's planned to wipe us out! I'm going to teleport us out of here!"

"Good idea!" The young teacher weaved her way to Danielle, who now floated several inches in the air. Her sundress fluttered in the wind. Someone grabbed for her leg, but Illusion made a flamethrower forcing people back. Slowly their bodies materialized in a random building. Too late did they realize it was a trap.

o8o

Dancecraze's action caused an uproar. The unconscious bodies were forgotten as Baton raced to her sister. "Grace? You promised you'd behave tonight!"

"I lied." She thrust a feather into her twin's chest, not deep enough to cause damage, but it made her collapse. "Darkseid is in control now."

"What?" Giant Girl gained no answer, since she grew and knocked her aside. From her height she could see the play, children shouting for help as Nightcrawler and Artemis attacked them. "Someone, get to the kids!"

Mary Marvel currently helped Topaz defend herself from Hairwave and Sleeper, simultaneously teaching her how to fight with the strength she just discovered. At the giant's call, she shot in the direction of the stage. Nightcrawler somehow managed to sneak a sword through airport security. Now slashing away, Mary grabbed her hand and snapped it back. Her tail curled around Mary's throat. With hardly a breath to spare, she choked out, "Shazam." The magical bolt of lightning shocked the ex-X-Man into troubled sleep.

Honestly, Topaz had no idea what she was doing. On their way to Africa her mother explained she may never get powers. That was based off her father's genes being the dominant ones. But as soon as Dancecraze went crazy, as soon as Hairwave tried to strangle her, strength came. _At least Mommy thinks fast,_ she thought. Then her mother left. She was tempted to follow, to give up, to have one of those weird helmets placed on her head. Anything but fighting alone. Yet she continued to attack. All went well until they got Photon. Sure, she fought off most of them, but the enemy slowly overwhelmed them. Photon was the edge they needed. Topaz stood and stared, unable to move as an energy blast flew towards her.

Wildcat noticed and jumped to save her. Topaz was safe in his arms, but his foot caught the brunt of the blast. Still, he ran. "You're safe with me, kid," Ted assured her. "Not sure about your mom, though." A blood curling shriek from Mary Batson punctuated his remark.

o8o

"Are you sure?" Superwoman asked, squeezing her way through to get a better view.

"She's definitely dead," Dark Flame confirmed. Her powers drained people of their energy, sometimes all of it, so she knew what a dead body looked like. Her team dealt with it all the time. "Nobody can be that pale and still live."

Silvermist searched her body for signs of death, eventually finding two small holes perfectly aligned on her neck. They were perfectly round, an equal distance apart, with minimal blood. Who might accomplish a wound like that raced through the detective's mind, faces coming and going. No one she had ever apprehended in her career was capable of that. There was a file she had read once, out of curiosity, detailing a villainess whose power set originated from this type of wound. Still, why would she see Gotham as a hunting ground? Did she not think drug-addled and starving crooks were her inferior, that they were not fit to die by her hands? Victoria sent a glance to Bruce, who nodded and took off, hopefully to the Batcave.

Before the detective announced anything to the group, the glass window shattered. Everyone ducked, even those with the power to withstand it. Lana mentally cursed herself. _Stupid! I should've realized not everyone was here. Including…_ "Vampire," she whispered.

The black haired, pale skinned woman in front of them laughed. "Perhaps once, but now no more. Let me introduce Cold Heart." With that she lunged for the closest person. Once his blood was completely drained she moved on to those she recognized, starting with the Kents. Luckily most of the Gothamites fled, leaving those that remained to wonder how a dorky teenager and a nerdy man could take out a vampire.

Meanwhile an old woman led a group through the kitchens. When they stepped into the brisk night air, the woman's wrinkled skin tightened and turned blue. Her white hair became red. "Annoka's out there getting her ass kicked, which means you need to hurry up," she addressed the men Magneto assigned her. "Hatter, step on helmet distribution. Electro, Vulture, no one in or out until my say-so. Executioner, find Bruce Wayne and keep him down. Duplicator," she turned to the kitchen maid, "Start getting those helmets on people." The villains rushed to their stations, not wanting to experience the shape-shifter's wrath. Mystique turned to Duplicator. "You spreading yourself too thin?"

Liana smirked. "Why, Raven, you seem to forget I am a god."

"Of course, milady. My apologies." Mystique bowed her head respectfully. Not even she wanted to be blasted to pieces by the goddess of duplication and multiples.

Liana left for the front doors. Numerous copies of herself separated from her body, forming an impenetrable barrier. One left to gather any ready helmets. The rest took notice of a young girl, no older than 16, running towards them, her eyes wide in panic. "The spitting image of an Amazonian," one said.

"A shame to ruin."

Raquelle took a guess at what that meant. "Carol!" she shouted. "Mindy! Anyone! Help!"

o8o

At once the actors began tending to Veronica, leaving Jessie to deal with the problem. _Oh, bless them, _she thought. She jumped off the stage to be met with a punch to the face. Then a kick to the abdomen. Blood spurted from her nose. Captured civilians clawed at her stage costume: jeans and a tight blue sweater, unluckily prohibiting much movement. "Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Jessie cleared her mind in order to give the entity a clear hold. A bright light flashed, replacing the human Jessie Cross with the servant of God, the Angel of Death. A gold toga was draped over her body. Feathered wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Light and power radiated from her core. Her long, delicately curled white hair supported the only giveaway: a black halo sending an aura of death. She sent out waves of energy, knocking her enemies back, giving the others time to escape. "I grow tired of these fools," Death Angel scoffed.

A mighty bellow signaled a new foe. Hercules rumbled forwards, his fist prepared to land. The Angel of Death threw up a barrier. Thin cracks spread from the epicenter. "A worthy opponent!" Another hit sent her flying back. She summoned her energy for her most powerful attack. Death exploded from her chest, sucking everyone in a 30 foot radius into the vortex. Darkness spread throughout the room. As it cleared it revealed a vulnerable and weakened Jessie. "Save…coming," she managed to utter before passing out.

o8o

"On that level you are incorrect," Peter reminded him, turning his skin to steel. Bullets bounced harmlessly off. Amanda cowered behind him, praying she would not be hit by a stray bullet.

At the sound of gunshots Stryker's taskforce teleported in under a smokescreen. "Remember, I want hostages," Nero instructed. To the X-Men, "Enjoy fighting under the name of good while you can." He then ran down a hallway leading to the grand staircase.

"The kids!" Amanda realized. She may still be a kid herself, but she possessed more experience in dealing with fear. She really wished she could help her friend, but her less than combatable powers prevented her from doing so. The young mimic dove out of reach only to be almost vaporized. She climbed on the ping pong table, jumped up, and clung to a ceiling lamp. When Colossus looked her way, she mouthed, "I'm leaving."

Upstairs she could hear Nero terrorizing the students, too frightened to fight back. Amanda desperately searched for a plan before she went into a panic attack. Nero was getting closer. Then she saw Rogue's empty bedroom. A plan formed in her mind; crazy, but it was all she had. Hoping her voice sounded like the genuine Rogue, she said, "Run, Remy! Out da window!" Mimicry proceeded to enter the nearest room, which happened to belong to Power Gem. She grabbed a stick of fused diamonds. At the last possible second she stuck it out. Nero ran straight into it, leaving a large lump on his forehead. Amanda stood over his body, wanting to join him. Instead she rejoined her fellow students.

o8o

"The heck was that?" May asked her winged companion.

"No idea," Shiera responded, shoving her way through the cheering crowd. She unbuttoned her blouse so her wings could unfold as May shed her clothes, revealing the classic spider logo. "But we're obliged to check it out. Hurry up."

May stashed her clothes in a bush. One last click of the webshooters and she was ready. Hawkgirl took to the sky. Spider-Girl climbed to the top of the announcer's box. So far nobody suspected a thing. "Check it out, Danika's in the lead," she noticed, her voice slightly muffled by her mask.

"Keep your head in the game," Shiera warned, sensing something was up. No sooner did the words leave her mouth then a wave of smoke puffed up in the center of the track. "See what I mean?" She hovered next to her young companion.

"I am Mysterio!" a voice chanted.

"Always did have a flair for dramatics." Hawkgirl flew down with her mace in hand. She swung, only to discover no resistance. "Wait…where?" Her question was answered by the same voice, this time near the lanes. Again, no physical form, but May struggled to escape from a snake's tight hold. It bared its fangs and circled her head, as if searching for the perfect spot to bite.

o8o

The moon shone brighter. Felecia stepped back to admire her work. Her Webslinger clenched his fists, almost like he thought he could physically fight the equation. Like he stood a chance. Heroes more powerful than he stood no chance. "Sorry to break it to you the hard way. I'd much rather you join willingly, but alas, Lord Darkseid takes no chances." A garbled voice came from Peter. "What was that, sweetie?"

"Anti-Life is the answer. We should begin now."

"Of course we can, sweetie. Lead the way." Felecia followed her lover across the rooftops, wondering if the mindset would hold without the equation constantly pumping in his ears. If it did, then oh, the fun to be had. Spider-Man led her to the not-so-nice part of town. "Oh, you want to help the others? We can do that." Felecia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Watch, then attack. Entertainment, alone, kind of like a date. Let's enjoy it."

The Heroes for Hire burst into the room. Parker Robbins looked up, ordered his men to defend the carriers. If at all possible the heroes were to be knocked unconscious, then translated. The team put up an incredible fight. Luke Cage took on member after member with nothing but his bare hands. Iron Fist tried his hardest to get to the Hood. Dr. Strange convinced the enemies to fight each other. Parker held his own, but Strange managed to fight his way to the back, where the hostages were kept. Parker never realized.

"Now's where we jump in," said Felecia. From his perch Spider-Man webbed the handcuff locks. The Black Cat leaped down and retrieved a gun from the Hood's stash. She aimed and fired. Strange howled. He attempted to reach where the bullet entered his body but couldn't. He could feel his body shutting down. "And that, Sorcerer Supreme," Black Cat gloated, "is how you stop the good guys."

o8o

Women danced, men beat on drums, and children sang. The chief and his wife watched with amusement. Chief Afan smiled at his wife Olaini, signaling it was time for their special dance. The others retreated to the outskirts, alternating between their ruler's favorite songs. During her rendition of a classic lullaby, Jalelou inched towards her lover. She wanted to share the news before the night was over. Knowing him, he would be ecstatic. Now only a few paces away, she smiled, finishing her lullaby: "Ca în ultimele luminile sunt pe moarte."

Light applause circled around the ring as someone else took up singing. They were not for long because a drummer in the outskirts noticed a being crouching in the shadows, red eyes and diamond giving away its position. He hurriedly informed Afan's advisor, who told the chief. About to open his mouth to issue orders, he froze. Everyone stopped midstep. The being revealed himself by releasing Afan, Olaini, and Jalelou. The latter moved to protect the former. Olaini placed her hand on Jalelou's shoulder, signaling for her to back down, that they were not leaders for nothing.

"Reveal yourself," Afan commanded.

"No need for that. I believe this one knows." He gestured to Jalelou.

Ignoring the surprised looks, she exclaimed, "Sinister, now is not good. Try again, say, in 50 years?"

Not one for useless communication, Mister Sinister began his plan by holding the young warrior in place. Slowly he stretched her limbs, rearranging her innards, holding the two that could stop him in place. They watched in agony. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, wondering how they were to survive. Only the timely intervention of a Doombot could save her. Lo and behold, a Doombot teleported in, breaking Sinister's concentration. They battled, teleported away, saving the rest from their mind freeze. Their shaman noticed Afan and Olaini huddled around a woman's prone form. Something told him a war was coming.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been over a year since the last update, and for that I'm truly sorry. Seriously, there aren't enough words in the English language for me to apologize properly. Especially to the people that have read every chapter, including CrimsonMercenary, who has not only read but also reviewed. Speaking of CrimsonMercenary, each of your reviews has proved insightful and thought-provoking, besides rekindling my excitement over this story. Thank you for your words of encouragement. In all honesty I never planned acutely pass this chapter. If anyone is willing to offer up ideas or even possibly co-write, please let me know, whether it be in a review or PM. Updates will be posted whenever I finish a chapter, which, as already been proven, is incredibly sporadic. Until next time, excelsior! **


End file.
